fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hiyori Yasutora
Hiyori Yasutora- jest 17-letnią Smoczą Zabójczynią, pojawia się w gildii u boku Erzy Scarlet. Wcześniej nie raz opisywana była przez tygodnik "Czarodziej" jako jedna z najsilniejszych Magini na świecie. Wygląd Jest 17-letnią dziewczyną o białych włosach, i zgrabnej budowie ciała. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarną koszulkę na grubych ramiączkach, spódnicę w szkocką kratę, w pasie "przewiązana" jest czarnym, skórzanym paskiem , do którego przyczepiona jest ogromna liczba fiolek i butelek z najróżniejszymi płynami. Nosi krótkie, czarne leginsy sięgające jej trochę przed spódnicę, dzięki czemu na codzień nie są widziane. Nosi do tego czarne glany obszyte fioletową nitką z zielonymi sznurówkami. Buty podbite są żelazem. Oprócz tego Hiyori nosi na plecach dwa dosyć duże "pojemniki" - jeden niebieski (w którym zanjduje się czysta woda) i jeden biały (w którym znajduje się śnieg o niezwykłych właściwościach). Po za tym na szyi nosi wisior z dosyć dużym, drogocennym, niebieskim kryształem. Osobowość Hiyori jest bardzo energiczna i wybuchowa, często gwałtowna, popędliwa i agresywna.Jednak potrafi być miła, uprzejma oraz pełna empatii, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Podczas walki kieruje się złożoną dedukcją i potrafi wyciągać wnioski, łącząc ze sobą pozornie niepowiązane informacje. Ma kilka typowych dla siebie dziwactw, jak: kucanie - zamiast siedzenia; jedzenie ogromnej ilości słodkości - uwielbia desery, żelki, cukierki; często bardzo uważnie układa kostki cukru, lub w inny sposób bawi się produktami spożywczymi. Wykazuje również poczucie humoru i nierzadko bywa sarkastyczna. Ma "wstręt" przed wszystkim co typowo "dziewczęce". Nie lubi dostawać rozkazów jak mówi " bo kiedy ktoś mi mówi, że co mam robić, to mam dodatkową motywację, żeby to olać". Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru i bywa sarkastyczna.Ponadto, wydaje się być dość spostrzegawcza. Szybko dostrzega osobowość magów.Jest osobą, która uwielbia żarty. Nigdy mimo to nie naśmiewa się z innych (no może czasami). Zawsze stara się pocieszyć swoich przyjaciół. Nie cierpi jak ktoś użala się nad swoim życiem albo oszukuje.Nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów i przeoczeń. Hiyori jest bardzo wrażliwa mimo ze udaje, że na zewnątrz jest twarda. Historia Jej historia na razie nie jest znana. Magia i Umiejętności Wodny Zabójca Smoków (Tina Sprout): Hiyori posługuje się magia znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył ją jej Unalaq. Spowodowała ona, że nabyła ona cech budowy typowej dla smoków, może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię wody/lodu w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" wodą o dowolnej temperaturze, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jej płuca.Hiyori może również posługiwać się śniegiem i lodem, lecz kosztuje ja to więcej magicznej mocy niż manipulacja wodą. Hiyori by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść wodę, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może zjadać swojej własnej magii. Ryk Wodnego Smoka: Hiyori "zieje" na przeciwnika kulą wrzącej/lodowatej wody, może również "ziać" odłamkami lodu. Pazur Wodnego Smoka : Hiyori gromadzi wodę pod wysokim ciśnieniem w stopach zwiększając siłę ataku. Lodowe Pięści Wodnego Smoka : Hiyori gromadzi wodę(pod wysokim ciśnieniem)/lód w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. Atak Skrzydłem Wodnego Smoka: Hiyori gromadzi wodę(pod wysokim ciśnieniem)/lód w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami. Ostrze Rogu Wodnego Smoka : Hiyori otacza swoje ciało wodą(pod wysokim ciśnieniem)/lodem po czym uderza w przeciwnika z całą siłą wyrzucając go w powietrze. Potężne Fale Wodnego Smoka : Hiyori gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. Kruszący Kieł Wodnego Smoka : Szybki atak pięścią otoczoną wodą(pod wysokim ciśnieniem)/lodem. Błękitny Lotos: Pięść Wodnego Smoka: Otaczając wodą(pod wysokim ciśnieniem)/lodem swoją dpięść Hiyori bardzo szybko atakuje przeciwnika, każdy cios powoduje eksplozję. Szafirowa Kara: Zmywające Ostrza (Keiseigyoku: Senjoen): Jest to zaawansowana technika Wodnego Zabójcy Smoków, w której Hiyori podnosi obie ręce do góry. Nad jej dłońmi pojawiają się spore ilości wody, które nieustannie rosną. Po pewnym czasie zostają one uwolnione pod postacią setek cienkich strumieni lecących w stronę wroga. Jak się okazuje, w środku cieczy panuje bardzo silne ciśnienie, które z łatwością niszczy obiekty stałe, takie jak skały i ziemia. Owe strumienie pod takim samym ciśnieniem tworzą niszczycielskie ostrza zdolne pociąć przeciwnika. Odrzut Wodnego Smoka: Hiyori wyciąga dłoń w stronę przeciwnika, a gdy się zbliża, tworzy niewielki strumień wody, który wybucha i odrzuca cel. Błękitny Lotos: Przenikające Wodne Ostrza: Po serii ataków, Hiyori tworzy wodne(czasem lodowe, co zwiększa ilość obrażeń, lecz szybciej zużywa moc magiczną) ostrza, po czym atakuje przeciwnika w spiralnej formacji. Smoczy Ryk: Trudno to uznać za umiejętność magiczną; Hiyori wytwarza niesamowicie głośny krzyk, który po kilku sekundach brzmi niczym ryk najprawdziwszego smoka, słyszalny na długie dystanse, a nawet tworzący swojego rodzaju "falę" dźwiękową, która może odepchać kogoś, niemogącego utrzymać się w miejscu z powodu mocy ryku. Kontrola Mocy Wody (zmiana właściwości): Hiyori może zdecydować jaką formę przybierze jej Magia. Może tworzyć ręce itp. Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Wyczulone Zmysły: Hiyori, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Zwiększona prędkość: Hiyori jest w stanie szybko przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce tak, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Z łatwością ominęła kilku doświadczonych Magów, którzy nie spostrzegli jej ruchów. Magia Wody (Mizu no Maho) to Magia Caster oraz Magia Żywiołów, która wykorzystuje element wody.Forma Magii wykorzystująca element wody, który znajduje się pod dowództwem użytkownika. Pozwala mu on na kontrolowanie tego żywiołu tak, jak chce tego użytkownik, wykorzystując ten element do różnych celów. W zależności od zastosowania, można manipulować właściwościami fizycznymi wody na korzyść użytkownika. Może stworzyć wielką masę wody, która posiada niezwykłą siłę, dzięki czemu użytkownik ma możliwość kontrolowanie jej, by uszkodzić zmieść swoich wrogów na dalekie odległości.Podobny efekt można uzyskać za pomocą zwiększenia ciśnienia wody, co powoduje zmniejszenie jej wielkości i skupienie ataku na mniejszym obszarze.Zwiększone ciśnienie wody ma także inne skutki. Skupiając ciśnienie wody w zewnętrznej stronie wodnego tworu, użytkownik uzyskuje skuteczną broń do cięcia, która działa jak prawdziwe ostrze.Wiry Wodne generowane na ziemi przez Magię, łącząc siłę i tworząc obrotową moc, mogą z łatwością skruszyć litą skałę na kawałki.Użytkownik ma również możliwość podstawienia wodnej kopuły wokół wrogów, aby pokonać ich za pomocą pozbawienia ich powietrza. Magowie specjalizujący się w tej Magii mogą osiągnąć dodatkowy, niezwykle wszechstronny efekt użycia wody: mogą zamieniać swoje ciało w wodę do woli. Taka umiejętność pozwala im być dosłownie odpornym zarówno na ataki fizyczne, jak i magiczne. Przechodzą przez nich bez pozostawienia żadnych szkód. Poza tym, zamiana ciała użytkownika w wodę może być stosowane jaki podstawowe źródło różnych zaklęć Magii Wody(podczas gdy ciało użytkownika jest w stanie zamienić się w wodę, korzystanie z wody z okolicy najwyraźniej staje się ograniczone). Mimo, że użytkownik nie może zmieniać właściwości, jest w stanie sprawić, by temperatura cieczy gwałtownie wzrosła do wrzącej, co nie powoduje żadnych dodatkowych skutków dla użytkownika. Istnieje natomiast negatywny wpływ zamiany ciała w wodę. Magowie z takim ciałem wciąż są podatni na zamarzanie, co może ich unieruchomić na miejscu i wyrządzić im szkody. Prawdopodobnie w wyniku zamieniania swojego ciała w płyn, najbardziej doświadczeni użytkownicy Magii Wody mogą pozornie oddychać pod wodą oraz wprowadzić duży bąbel napełniony powietrzem, który powoduje ten sam efekt u ich sojuszników. Manipulacja Wody :Prawie wszystkie sztuczki magiczne związane z przepływem wody i powstawanie mas wodnych, zgodnie z wolą maga. Począwszy od prostych od prostych ruchów może przenieść wodę, nawet nie widząc jej, a także rozdzielić masy żywiołu, co pozwala się dostać na dno jeziora lub oceanu. Ponadto może manipulować innymi cieczami zawierającymi wodę. Manipulowanie temperatury wody: Mag wody może zmienić stan fizyczny wody. Zmienia się ona wtedy w lód lub parę wodną. Ta umiejętność jest stosowana w wielu technikach. Na przykład by zatrzymać wroga, stopić lód pod nim, utworzyć igły lodowe lub ukryć siebie i swoich sojuszników. Manipulacja śniegiem i lodem : Mag wody może panować nad śniegiem i lodem. Manipulacja ciśnieniem wody :Pozwala to magowi wody używać strumieni wody, aby złapać wroga lub utworzyć cienki strumień pod wysokim ciśnieniem, który może ciąć metal. Również zwiększenie ciśnienia wody pomaga w chodzeniu po tafli wody. Przemieszczanie wody : Mag wody może przemieszczać wodę ze źródła. Jedna z podstawowych technik magii wody, którą potrafią nawet nowicjusze. Strumień wody :W zależności od poziomu umiejętności maga można po prostu zalać wroga lub stworzyć silny strumień wody i wbić przeciwnika w dół. Bicz Wodny : Polega na tworzeniu gęstego i elastycznego strumienia wody, który może trafić wroga, albo splątać część jego ciała. Kształt i długość bicza zależą od umiejętności maga. Cechą tej techniki jest to, że bicze mogą tworzyć ręce i nogi, jak pokazało to wiele magów. Tsunami : Jest to przenoszenie wielkich mas wody i tworzenie z nich fali. Powinno się zacząć od podniesienia ręki, aż fala osiągnie żądany rozmiar, a następnie posłać w żądaną stronę. Może być używane w walce z wrogiem i do poruszania się na wodzie. Tarcza : Zbierając dużą masę wody przed sobą mag wody może zablokować atak przeciwnika. Ta sama technika może być stosowana wbrew samemu sobie. Cechą techniki jest to, aby woda była pod dużym ciśnieniem, w przeciwnym razie silny przeciwnik może z łatwością pokonać taką przeszkodę. Tarcza lodu : Woda po podniesieniu zamieni się w lód, co jest silniejszą osłoną niż zwykła tarcza. Lodowe kolce: Tworzenie ostrych kolców lodowych, które mogą być małe lub duże. Stosuje się je w czasie ataku lub obrony. Pazury Lodu : Niezwykła technika, gdyż woda zamarza na czubkach palców maga, który następnie rzuca te lodowe "pazury" na wroga. Ponieważ pazury nie są zbyt widoczne, mag może ukryć je w płaszczu. Ponadto, sposób ten wykorzystuje minimalną ilość sił. Krople lodu : Mag zamraża strumień wody i otrzymanym oszczepem rzuca we wroga. Przy dużym poziomie umiejętności, można utworzyć kopie. Zamrożenie : Mag wody zalewa przeciwnika strumieniami wody jednocześnie je zamrażając i tym samym unieruchamiając przeciwnika. Dyski Lodowe:Mag wody tworzy kolumnę lodową, a następnie "tnie" kolumnę w cienkie dyski, rzucając nimi we wroga. Dyski mają bardzo ostre krawędzie, które stanowią poważne zagrożenie. Wodny Nóż: Stosując tę technikę, można utworzyć bicz widny z bardzo cienką i ostrą, który umożliwia cięcie drewna i metalu. Pęcherzyk powietrza : Ta technika pozwala na zgromadzenie określonej ilości powietrza, tworząc pęcherzyk. Używając go, można poruszać się pod wodą. Wodne wiertło: Potężna obrotowa kolumna wody. Skuteczna wobec lodu i skał. Lodowa kula :Mag wody otacza warstwą wody przeciwnika, a następnie szybko zamraża wodę, zamykając go w środku kopuły lodowej. Fala lodu :W obecności dużych ilości wody może maga wody rozlać go na dużym przestrzeni i zamrozić razem z przeciwnikami, a tym samym, że przeniesie się na tej "podłodze" i nowych wrogów do ataku. Wiele biczów wodnych:Technika ta wydaje się być w stanie wyrządzić poważne szkody. Tunel wewnątrz lodu :Oryginalna technika, mag, będąc wewnątrz lód topi się wokół, a tym samym może "pływać" w blokach lodu. Ostrza Wody : Bardzo silna i zabójcza technika - mag wody tworzy wiele cienkich pierścieni o ostrych i kieruje je do przeciwnika. Wodna deska : Hiyori stworzyła ja do serfowania po fali i to nie jeden raz.Jest to zagęszczona woda bądż, rzadziej lód. Hiyori tworzy płytkę, która może poruszać się po powierzchni wody. Ściana wody: Technika która pozwala na zablokowanie wroga. Jest bardzo skuteczna i pomocna np.wprzejsciu przez wode lub w obronie. Woda "kolumna" : Skoki do wody z wysokości maga wody może ciągnąć się nad wodą, aby zmiękczyć upadek. Zamrażanie: Podstawowa umiejętność Maga Lodu. Wchodząc w kontakt z danym przedmiotem, może go zamrozić. Staje się to użyteczne przy wielu sytuacjach, na przykład kłopotliwe bronie przeciwników mogą dzięki temu być łatwiejsze do zniszczenia. Lodowa Podłoga (Furoa): Hiyori po prostu zamraża podłoże, wprawiając w poślizg rywali. Lodowy Excalibur: Hiyori tworzy wielki miecz z wody pod wysokim ciśnieniem (czasem także z lodu). Zgodnie z jego oryginalną wersją, broń jest bardzo wytrzymała i ostra i może zadać ogromne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Manekin: Tworzy kopię samego siebie wykonaną z wody (albo lodu, lecz kosztuje to dziewczynę więcej mocy magicznej). Lodowe Schody: Tworzy schody z lodu, dzięki którym można dostać się do miejsc wcześniej niedostępnych. Ślizgawka (nienazwane, tylko w anime): Hiyori przykłada dłoń do ziemi, którą zamraża, tworząc lodową ślizgawkę. Lodowy Kokon : Hiyori tworzy wokół siebie kokon z lodu, z wystającymi na zewnątrz kolcami, co chroni przed atakiem. Magia Krwi jest jedną ze specjalnych technik, powiązanych z magią wody. Pozwala ona jej użytkownikowi na kontrolowanie płynów, zawartych w ludzkim ciele i tym samym - na manipulowanie daną osobą. O ile podczas używania magii wody Mag wykonuje szybkie i swobodne ruchy, tak magia krwi wymaga większego usztywnienia ciała. Technika Krwawej Marionetki - Technika ta pozwala na manipulowanie ruchami przeciwnika (bądż przeciwników) jak ruchami marionetki. Technika Wrzącej Krwi- Hiyori za pomoca tej techniki doprowadza krew przeciwnika do wrzenia jednocześnie zabijając go. Technika Lodowej Krwi - Hiyori zatrzymuje i zamraża krew przeciwnika doprowadzając go do śmierci. Technika Rozerwania - Niszczy przeciwnika od wewnątrz. Technika Pobioru Krwi - Technika polegająca na wysączeniu krwi z otwartej rany, Technika Zatrzymania - Pozwala na zatrzymanie obiegu krwi, Technika ta jest bardzo pomocna nie tylko w walce, ale równierz przy infekcjach , zatruciach i krwotokach. Technika Krwawej Ciemności - Technika pozwalająca na pozbawienie przytomności przeciwnika (bądż przeciwników) poprzez niedotlenienie mózgu. Magia Roślin- pozwala na kontrolowanie flory poprzez tkanie wody znajdującej się w roślinach (podobnie jak w magii krwii. Technika Kontroli - Pozwala na kontrolowanie wszystkich roślin znajdujących się w pobliżu. Technika Roślinnego Giganta - Kontrolowane rośliny łączą się w ogromną, humanoidalną postać kontrolowaną przez Hiyori. Technika Poboru Wody - Hiyori potrafi pobierać z roślin,drzew oraz powietrza wodę którą następnie może kontrolować. Zdolność ta zalicza się do magii roślin, jest bardzo przydatna gdyż dzięki nie można zdobyć wodę nie mając w pobliżu siebie żadnego jej większego jej zbiornika. Uzdrawianie- Hiyori posiada ograniczone zdolności lecznicze. Nie są tak dobrze rozwinięte jak u Wendy, ale potrafią np: w pewnym stopniu ograniczyć chorobę lokomocyjną. Podczas gdy magia lecznicza stosowana przez Wendy jest bezbolesna, ta stosowana przez Hiyori do leczenia :np, infekcji czy głębokich ran, może być bardzo bolesna dla poszkodowanego. Ciekawostki *Według jej karty gildyjnej: lubi sprzeczki z Carry, walkę, robienie żartów, słodycze, ramen, rysowanie, śpiewanie, trenowanie, oglądanie horrorów i filmów przygodowych, a nie lubi; rozkazów, środków transportu, użalających się nad sobą ludzi, kłamców, drani, brukselki, pobierania krwi, pająków, komedii romantycznych i melodramatów, żółtego. *W większości przypadków potrafi wyczuć, kiedy ktoś kłamie (dzięki wyczuwaniu szybkości tętna) *Jej najczęstszą wymówką w niekomfortowych sytuacjach to wyrażenie "szukam łazienki". *Hiyori często wykonuje czynności, które są uważane za nieodpowiednie lub niegrzeczne w miejscach publicznych. Nawyki te to między innymi; wołanie osobistych obserwacji, które mogą urazić innych,bawienie się jedzeniem, małe zainteresowanie osobą mówiącą itp. * Zawsze ma przy sobie wodę obcego pochodzenia. Od czasu dołączenia do Fairy Tail ,zawsze ma przy sobie nie tylko wodę, ale również chemikalia wywołujące ogień. * Posiada zeszyt, w którym zapisuje teksty piosenek oraz jej prywatne wyznania. Nie lubi natomiast, gdy ktoś tego zeszytu dotyka. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach